Meetings
by Inkfire
Summary: The meetings of the Cullen couples, a serie of drabbles. Feel free to ask for other couples though. I know, my summary sucks, but please read anyway!
1. Ray of light

**So here is my new Twilight serie of drabbles!!!!!!**

**(hopes fiercely to have some Changing Hearts reviewers following it as well)**

**I hope you'll like it. I'd like to thank my beta xoxLewrahxox. Sarah, you're the one!**

**Posting rhythm: once a week. **

**I only wrote the Cullen's meetings, but feel free to ask me for couples you'd like to see, as long as they're canon. These chapters might take longer to arrive though, since my lovely and amazing beta is pretty busy these days^^**

**The only couple I won't accept is Victoria/James, because I'm planning to do a whole fic on them so doing their meeting would make no sense. **

**Okay, so I'll stop rambling there^^. We start with Alice/Jasper!**

I wandered, feeling hardly any emotion, going around mostly at night....depressed and lost. Alone. Empty.

I didn't know who I was, or what I was anymore. That day was just like all the others. No change. Darkness – humans wandering around me, struggling with their tiny lives without knowing that I existed to take them. Burning thirst in my throat, thirst I fought to control.

The usual.

The dazzling smile of that girl broke through my everyday haze and brought up some light.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said seriously. I stared into her surprisingly pale eyes. Warm, soft feelings, welcoming my tormented mind.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I whispered back.

Politeness long forgotten. Trust I never expected to feel again, and especially not so quickly.

_I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I've been waiting for you too. I waited and suffered so long without knowing you existed somewhere. That whatever I waited for was worth it. _

"My name is Alice," she chirped, extending her hand.

**Review please? **

**Next chapter: Emmett/Rosalie. **


	2. Prey and passion

**Uh, one day late in my updating^^ sorry.... Even though I guess no one cares^^**

**Okay, so here is Rosalie/Emmett.**

**Review me, please? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase!**

I was hunting this day. Almost full, I wandered among the trees, searching for a bit of fun. Then I caught the two scents. The powerful, quite appealing smell of the bear, and another one which reduced the previous one's call to a ridiculously tiny desire. So strong a scent – mouthwatering – I could almost taste its flavor on my tongue. So intense. Too intense. Too close of the other.

I flew towards the temptation – yet the pull was different of mere thirst. Something more.

He lay, white flesh stained by crimson all over his body with his eyes tightly closed. His features were distorted by pain – I leapt at the animal –

It took only a few seconds, and then I had much worse business left at hand. The pull towards the blood was unyielding and irresistible, yet his face held me petrified.

I knew I had to save him. I knew I couldn't do it alone.

I scooped him up in my arms as easily as a little child, and I flew against time and temptation, not breathing.

**Next chapter: Carlisle/Esme. **


	3. Angel girl

**As promised, Carlisle/Esme. **

**Thanks to Elo for reviewing.**

It has been an exhausting day – my mind is worn out. For the first time in years, I look forward to a break for entirely another reason than Edward's company. I long for time alone. So many humans I saw dying today. I can't remember it ever being worse. So many of them – so many I didn't save. I couldn't save them, and it hurts, piercing every inch of my ruined soul. My body is still fresh and alert, I could work for hours on end – yet my soul is grieving.

Maybe it's the icy atmosphere of the morgue that worsens it all. The bodies lying there in a line. They shall breathe no more, talk, laugh, live no more. I just added another dead girl to the end of this line. She was barely fifteen. I look away.

Then the door opens, and a doctor goes in. He brings his own to the line too. We share a weary smile. We are long used to death, but it still stings bitterly.

He hurries away, but someone catches my eye and holds me back.

It is a young woman. She's beautiful, more beautiful than many vampires I've ever seen. She looks pure and angelic.

I let my hand wander randomly on the girl's throat, my thoughts following a darkest pattern, and I freeze.

Tiny, desperate, so weak and feeble it wouldn't mean hope to anyone else, defeated already yet still present, I can feel her heartbeat.

I do not hesitate; I save her, and I make her mine, and I become hers. Forever.

**Next (and last) chapter: Bella/Edward.**


	4. Lightning

**Here is the last chapter! **

**Thanks to Sarah for reviewing!**

Struck by lightning. Cursed. Petrified.

In this flicker of seconds, I learned what it was to really lose control.

Her scent felt like a pound in the gut. A HARD one. Hard enough to hurt for a vampire. Hard enough to blow away all of my carefully practised defenses and turn my world upside down.

I was breathless immediately – and God, that was a good thing. It took all the strength I had left to cringe away.

She stared at me – she looked surprised and hurt. Her cheeks burned tomato red. Blushing, her heart pace quickened by the shock – I must look murderous – blood, tempting blood singing at me. A siren calling.

I searched frantically for her demoniac mind, the horrible, ugly, unpure succubus beneath the delicate girl's face.

I didn't find anything.

I'd felt it, back then in the crowded cafeteria, but I thought I must be mistaken. Against all the odds I wasn't, and I felt bewildered – so bewildered I took a sharp breath. Torment, yet again.

A demon of temptation. A girl.

I had to flee from her. I couldn't afford to stay around Bella Swan.

**Review? Pretty please? For the last one, come on....**

**I'll give chocolate...**

**...and pies**


End file.
